My Precious People
by Westlife-1308
Summary: Naruto becomes Hokage, a recollection of his memories with Iruka. (non-yaoi)
1. Precious people?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
>AN: Excuse my poor English skills as English isn't my mother tongue, thank you for reading it :)

Watching over Konohagakure, Naruto felt an overwhelming sense of love and loyalty. He was recently chosen to take over Tsunade-baa-chan to become the Rokudaime. Then a talk he had with old man the third surfaced to his mind.

*Flashback* (Sandaime in italics)

_"Hmm... Naruto, I wonder if you have anyone who's precious to you at such a young age?"_

"Whatcha talking about old man! I'm not young! I'm 12 dattebayo! And whatcha mean 'precious to me'?"

_"Precious people Naruto, people you would risk your life defending, people you can count on, people you carry in your heart."_

"Well, I guess there's Iruka-sensei, he always treats me to Ichiraku ramen! So he is my precious person!"

_"Is that all Naruto?"_

"Well...I guess Sakura-chan, Teme, and Kakashi-sensei too. Wait a minute old man! What about you dattebayo! Who are your precious people!"

_"You Naruto, you and the whole of konohagakure are my precious people, and i will protect everyone here with my life."_

*Flashback ends*

Being 12 he never understood what the old man was trying to say, how could someone possibly a heart big enough to fit everyone, thats just ridiculous, but looking over Konoha, he finally understood what the old man was trying to say.

Everyone in Konoha was in his heart, whenever he fought, he fought to protect the village and everyone in it, especially for Iruka-nii-san. The first person to fully recognize him for what he was-Naruto Uzumaki, a young boy with a dream of being Hokage. Now that he was Hokage, maybe he could convince Iruka-nii-san to let him pay for ramen.

A/N: Please review :) Next chapter his bond with Iruka.


	2. Ramen

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
>AN: Excuse my poor English skills as English isn't my mother tongue, thank you for reading it :)

Naruto sat in his office staring at the massive stacks of files.

"What a drag, oh great I'm becoming Shikamaru that could be troublesome... Hmmmm I could do with a bowl of ramen now, wait maybe i should create a ramen delivering jutsu! That way i don't have to leave the office and i wouldn't have to wait Dattebayo!"

"I guess i should get back to my work or I'll never get to Ichiraku in time."

Looking over the pile of work, he came across an old photo frame, blowing away the dust he revealed the photo. It was taken when Iruka-nii decided to treat him to ramen for the first time. A nostalgic smile came across his face, he recollected his younger days pestering his Iruka-nii-chan to treat him to ramen.

_Flashback_

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HOKAGE MONUMENT! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

**"You can't stop me if you can't catch me dattebayo!"**

"Well then, I guess you're not getting any ramen tonight."

**"Tee hee.. wait... NO RAMEN?! IRUKA SENSEI! BUT YOU PROMISED ME YOU WERE GONNA TREAT ME TO RAMEN!"**

"And when exactly did i say that? In fact do you even have proof that i said that Na-ru-to?"

**"But thats not fair! You promiiiiiised!"**

"Well if you clean up the monument i might just treat you, but only after you clean it up."

3 hours later

**"I'm all done! Come on Iruka-sensei, I'm so hungry i could eat 10 bowls of ramen! Mmmm.. All that miso pork ramen! Come on Iruka-sensei! I bet old man Teuchi misses me!"**

"10 bowls?! What are you a blackhole?! Alright alright slow down Naruto, the ramen is not going anywhere and neither am I."

**"Do you mean it?"**

"Of course Naruto! Teuchi-san has been expecting you! The ramen's not going anywhere till we get there."

**"I mean.. do you really mean that you're not going anywhere? You won't leave me alone like my mom and dad did?"**

Iruka looked at Naruto in shock, it had never occurred to him that he meant that much to Naruto, in fact he was convinced Naruto only did what was asked of him because of ramen. He loved Naruto like his little brother but he never expected Naruto to return the sentiment.

"Naruto, look at me, I swear on my life, that I will never ever leave you unless you ask of me, even then I promise that I will protect you with my life. Also, you are never alone, although your parents are no longer here with you they will always be in your heart, always. I see you as my little brother and I will do anything to protect you, you have my word"

**"Then can i call you nii-chan?"**

"Of course you can Naruto. Come on lets get going, we don't want Teuchi-san to wait on us do we?"

_End flashback_

That was a turning point in his life, till then he didn't have anyone who would vouch for him, protect him, care for him. Yes Iruka-nii-chan has always done that, but the reassurance and the determination in Irukas' eyes when he promised to protect me with his life. That was the day I decided I wanted to be Hokage, to grow strong and protect my brother Iruka-nii-chan.


	3. Life isn't fair

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
>AN: Excuse my poor English skills as English isn't my mother tongue, thank you for reading it :) 1 more chapter and this will be the end :)

"Hokage-sama, you have a message from Iruka"

"Thanks Shikamaru." Hmmmm... I wonder what does Iruka-nii-san needs? He normally doesn't send a message through others, it must be important, lets see what he needs.

_"Naruto-kun I'm sending you this message because I am sick, I've been sick for the past few months, I didn't have the heart to tell it to you face-to-face. I don't know if this will blow over. Tsunade-sama is trying her best but nothing has been working, I'm starting to lose the ability to think clearly so i thought this letter could be our farewell. I am so very proud of you, I remember every moment from when we first met. I'm so sorry I didn't treat you right initially, but I am so proud of the man that you have become. I remember you telling everyone you would be hokage, when everyone doubted you, I want you to know that I've always believed that you could do it. Please don't resent me for not telling you earlier, I wanted to but I didn't have the courage to tell you. Don't be sad for me, I'm sorry I can't be with you and watch you become a father, but i know you would be a fabulous father. I'm sorry I can't keep my promise to be by your side forever, but I will always be watching over you. You are a brilliant man and hokage, I know Konoha will be safe in your hands. I love you forever and always.  
>Love your proud brother,<br>Iruka Umino"_

I fell back into my seat in shock. This can't be true, it simply can't. He promised to stay by my side forever, now who's gonna watch over me! No it just can't be true.

"SHIKAMARU"

"What Naruto, you really are troublesome, i was here 10 minutes ago, couldn't you have just told me then. So loud. Troublesome."

"Shikamaru, could you please cancel all my meetings for today I have important things to attend to."

"Sigh.. troublesome, alright alright just be done soon. This is gonna be a drag."

"Thanks Shikamaru, really thank you."

Naruto dashed out of his office, he had to get to Iruka-nii-san and fast, he hopped onto the rooftops and started running. Where could he be?!

Shikamaru sighed, scratching his head "What a drag, wonder what got him in such a rush, must have been something about that letter, oh well I better get going, this is gonna be such a drag. Sigh. Why did i agree to work for Naruto, such troublesome."

Naruto found Iruka sitting on their bench staring into the trees and he had a sudden flashback.

_Flashback_

**"Naruto! Come on hurry up before the ice cream melts!"**

_"But nii-san why can't they invent an ice cream that doesn't melt, then i won't get my hands all sticky!"_

**"Because Naruto, that isn't possible. Ice cream is cold, the surrounding is hot it would naturally melt. If it doesn't melt then it no longer be ice cream."**

_"That doesn't make sense and it isn't fair Dattebayo!"_

**"Life isn't fair Naruto, and it sucks, but remember, I'm always here for you alright! Now come on hurry up and eat your ice cream, then we can go to the park like you wanted."**

_"YAY the Park, You're the best 'ruka-nii!"_

They sat at the bench staring into the trees while enjoying their ice cream, every friday Iruka would bring Naruto to the bench and treat him to ice cream while watching the sunset.

_Flashback end_

"Hey Naruto! Come sit with me, the sun is just setting you came just in time" Iruka looked over his shoulder and smiled softly at Naruto.

He slowly approached the bench and sat beside Iruka, he didn't know what to say or even where to begin.

"Iruka-nii?"

"Hmmmm?"

"How long more before you have to go?"

"Tsunade-sama predicts around a month if I'm lucky."

I stared at my hands, one month, just one month, one more month and Iruka-nii will be gone. There is so much left I wanted to tell Iruka, so much more I wanted to share. I wanted Iruka to be there to watch me become a father, I wanted Iruka to be there to help raise my son, I wanted Iruka to stay by me forever. I wanted so much more. If only I had more time, just a little more time.

"Iruka-nii? Can we go for ramen? I can treat you now."

"Of course Naruto, why not? But you're still my cute little brother, until I'm gone, you aren't treating me to anything!"

Iruka stood up, smiled at Naruto and motioned for him to follow. I stood up, and grabbed his hand. "Iruka-nii, I have to treat you once before you go."


End file.
